Tetris
by dshirochan
Summary: Kagami doesn't know how he's going to tell Kuroko about his feelings. So he learns a little something something when he plays the classic game of falling blocks with Kuroko. KagaKuro


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. I own nothing. Credit goes to who it should go to so no copyright infringement thingy intended.

**Tetris**

Kagami walked over to his computer, holding a meaty burger in his hand. He had just finished eating dinner and still he wasn't full. Lazily slumped on his chair, he scrolled down his facebook news feed uninterested in most of the posts as he finished greasy sandwich. There wasn't anything new. There were those same old photos of people's supposedly fancy meals on instagram; Kagami never really found those things share-worthy even though he was a very big eater. He wasn't the kind of person who'd let food wait for the sake of a few bragging pictures. Then there were those who incessantly posted statuses the same way they would post something on twitter. _"God, what's up with all these hashtags?"_ the redheaded ace would think,_ "There's a reason why the site is called facebook and not twitter."_ Add the couple of people who insisted that every moment of their everyday lives was worth sharing to the public. Those annoying one-liner posts like "I'm hungry," or "I'm going out today." Who the hell even gives a crap anyway?

Really, he was getting tired of all the usual stuff and he wondered why he even bothered to log on in the first place. _"Oh yeah,"_ he remembered, looking at the list of online "friends" at the right side of his screen. He went to facebook every night because of one particular person. _Kuroko Tetsuya _. Somehow, chatting with the phantom player had become an everyday practice for him. It didn't matter that he was with the tealheaded passer all day and that he talked to Kuroko in school all the time and that he got to play basketball and train with the shadow everyday. All his encounters with Kuroko just never seemed enough. Always, he found himself longing for more, longing for a chance to finally get the courage to tell the passer about his weird feelings and recent confusion. Of course, that chance was still yet to come. Even for someone like him, who was known for being as fierce as a wild tiger, confessing about these kinds of things were hard to do.

Kagami's hand moved on its own, dragging the cursor to _his __name_ and he stared at the spot where a small green circle should be. Knowing that Kuroko was not yet online somehow made him sad and disappointed. He felt incomplete whenever he wasn't able to talk to the guy. It was weird really. Kagami didn't even know how this began. He had tried several times to track down where and when precisely but his attempts were all futile. He couldn't even remember when the last time he wasn't like this was. He didn't know how he came from simply having the tealhead as a friend to suddenly considering Kuroko as something he couldn't live without.

Kagami beamed up and instantly brightened when he noticed Kuroko's name show up in the ticker above the chatbox. Kuroko was online. The tealhead just didn't bother to turn on the chat for some reason. The redhead lit up with a wide smile as he clicked on the item in the ticker that had Kuroko's name on. _"Kuroko Tetsuya sent 62 lines in Tetris Battle.."_ Tetris? Kagami wasn't very fond of the games on facebook; sometimes they loaded so slowly and they lagged while you were playing. But he had observed for sometime that Kuroko was an avid player of the game. Not to mention that he was also very good at it. Kagami decided he'd try the game and see how well he'd be at it.

First though, he clicked on Kuroko's name at the list and typed in. Most of the time, Kagami found himself starting the online conversation and such was the case that night.

"Oi. Kuroko, you busy?"

"... A little. Why are you asking, Kagami-kun?"

He spent a few moments thinking about his reply. He didn't really know why he wanted to ask.

"Nothing."

"Oh. If that's the case, would you mind if I just chat with you later? The game lags when a message comes in."

Kagami felt a slight pang of hurt. Kuroko was blowing him off _for a game_. The stupid game was worth more to the tealhead than him, the light. The way he saw things, he had two options. Either he replied okay and wait for that "later", although he knew that the conversation then wouldn't be much, or be a little more assertive of himself and prolong the conversation a bit more at the expense of the tealhead's precious game. After a while, he decided on the latter.

"What are you doing anyway? -_-"

"... Playing Tetris. It's fun , you know. You should try it, Kagami-kun."

There, that was his permission to play the game. Not that he needed one. He clicked on the small orange icon and waited for the game load. It took some twenty minutes for the game to load, what with it being his first time to try the game. Quickly, he skimmed through the instructions and played his first game. Now, Tetris had been around since before he was even born but he hadn't really played it prior to that night. He had to admit that so far, the game was fun. It challenged him to think and to be quick and alert, like basketball without the basket and the ball. He had played a few more rounds and decided that he really was having fun. Aside from that, he had a reason to pm Kuroko again.

"Oi. This Tetris thing is fun. How long have you been playing this?"

"A few months or so. Told you it's fun."

Kagami was improving. He had learned to quick drop the blocks instead of pressing the down arrow. So far, he had won against all of his opponents, though most of his wins were by a small margin. He knew he was still a noob but he was Kagami Taiga and he had always liked it better when his opponents were stronger than him. So, with a wide grin on his face, he clicked on Kuroko's name once again and typed in.. "I CHALLENGE YOU KUROKO TETSUYAA!"

"... "

"Well, what do you say, are we gonna play or are you scared of being beaten by a noob?"

"Kagami-kun, this is not Pokemon. But sure, I accept. Though, our rank difference is very big. Wait, I'll log in to Akashi-kun's account so we can have a match."

"O_O Akashi has a facebook account? Is it even okay for you to log in there?"

"Akashi never uses it anyway. I doubt if he'd mind."

Kagami felt as if the temperature dropped in his room. Simply thinking about that other redhead sent chills up his spine. Kagami looked around warily, expecting a pair of scissors to whiz by. When none did, his lips parted for a relieved sigh.

"Well, if you think it's okay... Just hope he doesn't find out."

"Wait, let me add you. Then we can play."

Once more, Kagami went back to looking at his newsfeed as he waited for Kuroko to add him. He wasn't sure about this; Definitely, he wanted to play against Kuroko but he had to admit that the passer's former captain was freaky. Never mind that he was supposed to be a fearsome ace; he didn't want to be attacked by flying scissors. _"Taiga, man up!" _ his inner consciousness scolded him, "_You're acting like such a sissy. If you want Kuroko, you have to get him!"_ Again, he sighed. That was easier said than done. He had so many questions, so many fears. What if Kuroko finds out and rejects him? What if they become awkward and stop being friends? What if he looks for some other light? He couldn't help but have a lot of apprehensions about things.

The icon beside 'facebook' at the upper left hand corner of his screen blinked red. _Akashi Seijuro._ Reading that redhead's name made him shiver a bit. He clicked confirm and opened the frightening captain's timeline. _"Wait, he has 6 friends? Only 6 friends?!" _He couldn't decide if he was shocked about that or if he had already expected it. Sure, the guy was attractive but he was also very suffocating to be with. Kagami could understand why Akashi didn't use his facebook. His only friends were the GoM members.

"Kagami-kun..."

He froze. Out of nowhere, a chatbox with Akashi's name popped up. _"Oh wait, this is Kuroko."_ Relieved and assured he was talking with the tealhead, he loosened up.

"Let's play!"

And the games began. Kagami fixed his attention on the screen in front of him, attacking the arrows with his thick calloused fingers and tapping the space bar loudly. His brows were furrowed frustratedly and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Kuroko was definitely hard to beat. Elsewhere in town, inside the household of the Kuroko's, in a small cozy room, the tealhead was sitting casually on his chair. He was relaxed, with a usual blank and emotionless expression. His fingers danced silently and accurately on the arrows. The slender fingers moved incredibly fast though he remained calm.

In the first match, Kuroko had piled up the blocks neatly and obliterated Kagami with consecutive Tetris clears. The redhead almost wanted to rip apart his keyboard. Kuroko sent 45 lines while he only sent 12. Embarassing did not even begin to describe his defeat. But he didn't give up. No, he wasn't going to be deterred that easily. In the second round, the passer had whooped him with 15 straight combos. Kagami couldn't even comprehend how Kuroko had set all those combos up. Really, the tealhead was messing with him and it annoyed him to think that Kuroko was still probably holding back. Again, he insisted for another match. And he lost, quite expectedly. And he lost the one after that, and the one after that and so on.

Broken, defeated and ashamed, Kagami had lost hope of ever beating Kuroko. For once, they found a game where he was completely and utterly no match for the tealheaded passer.

"Kagami-kun, I'm tired. I will go to bed now."

Kuroko had pm-ed him. glancing at the time on his screen, Kagami knew it was time to give up. It was almost midnight and there was obviously no way for him to suddenly get good enough to defeat Kuroko, not even if he asked the passer to take it a bit easy on him.

"Wait, Kuroko. You're really good at this. What's you secret?" he asked curiously.

"My secret? Kagami-kun, I've been playing the game for a while now and you, on the other hand, have only been playing it for a night. In all the months I've played, I learned that you should never hesitate."

Never hesitate? Somehow, that thought struck him. Maybe if he didn't hesitate so much, he'd have been able to tell Kuroko a long time ago.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You see, Kagami-kun. Tetris is a fast paced game. Hesitating for even a moment might cost you a whole game. It might even make you lose in a game you were already going to win in. It's like life. If you hesitate to make the choices you know you have to make, or do the things that matter to you, you'll end up losing the opportunity to do so. Sometimes, you just have to do it and be ready for whatever it brings. well, I'm going to bed now, Kagami-kun. I had fun tonight."

"Uh. Yeah sure. G'nyt. I had fun too. Thanks."

For someone as young as Kuroko, he really did say such profound things. Kagami knew though that Kuroko was right. He had to make a move soon before it was too late.

Practice had ended early the next afternoon and Kuroko and Kagami were left alone in the gym. It was already dark when the two of them decided to end the day's training. They had changed into their clothes and were about to walk home.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko had said in monotone, " Will we be playing again tonight?" Kagami looked at him with a feigned nonchalance. He found himself staring right into those pools of aquamarine. How he longed to make the passer know. "Kagami-kun, you okay?" The redhead snapped back to reality as his crimson eyes met Kuroko's teal ones which had a hint of concern glinting deep within, and possibly something more but Kagami could not tell. Taking in a deep breath, he reached in, cupped Kuroko's cheek lips met lips as they locked in a chaste kiss that lasted for a few moments. In those moments, nothing else existed. Kuroko was dumbfounded. He stood in place, still trying to understand what had just taken place. "Ka- Kagami- kun?"

"You said I shouldn't hesitate so I didn't," Kagami replied faintly, looking away from the pair of teal eyes staring at him. "I.. I think I like you, Kuroko.." he was almost whispering. "Like-like you." His cheeks were painted bright red. This was beyond immensely awkward. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko had called out to him and upon turning his head to Kuroko, the passer had jumped up and kissed him, more passionately this time. When they had ended, Kuroko smiled warmly at him as it was his turn to be dumbfounded and confused. "I like you too, Kagami-kun." And Kagami swore that kuroko had said that in less monotone than before.

* * *

**AN**: That had definitely gone longer than I had planned. Sorry for that. Okay, I mentioned a lot of things that I do not own so to keep from having people pm me about rules and shizz, I do not own facebook, twitter and tetris. I own nothing :D Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and please please leave a review and tell me how this went. :))


End file.
